


Nanbaka

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [32]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti and Wilford have a rivalry, As I did this I realized I needed to write the Googles and Mads' creation., Escape room!, Robbie is a smart bean, Yeah I know I changed the fandom it's the same thing basically, dunno how it happened but it just did, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: The Egos try an escape room.Robbie really is smarter than they give him credit for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I went to an escape room. It's probably not the most accurate, since both of the ones I've been to have been sub-par, but I really wanted to see what they'd do. 
> 
> Title is from an anime based on a group of criminals escaping from the most guarded prison in the world. Thought it was accurate.

|An escape room? Don’t you think that’ll be a little… I don’t know, easy?|

“Isn’t that the point? A bit of low-risk fun?”

Dark contemplated the idea. Jackie had a point...

“Would you like me to book one?” Blue interrupted his thoughts, a transparent screen floating an inch from his fingertips. “There are a couple of interesting choices.”

Fuck it. |Why not? Go ahead.|

The grins he got from both Anti and Wilford made him wish he hadn’t answered quite so quickly. 

Oh well. He could always have Bing and Green on standby. They monitored these sorts of things through cameras, right?

 

\----------

 

Robbie, Marvin, Wilford, and Schneep went into the first room. Apparently this set was jail themed? 

Anti would have a blast. He, Bim, JJ, and Yan were in the room next door. 

Bajesus. This was going to be either a nightmare, or the best team-bonding exercise they’d ever had. And it was impossible to tell which.

Welp. Might as well get started. 

 

\----------

 

Robbie was noticeably impatient while the instructions and story were discussed. 

“Your friends are in the jail cell down the hall. All of you are innocent. You have to escape, grab your friends in the next room-” He pointed towards a door, towards where the others were- “The other half of your office’s group in there doing the last step. All eight of you have to escape. You have an hour, and if you need a hint, you have three of those. Good luck.”

Okay. That seemed simple enough. 

As soon as the guide was out of the door Robbie rushed to the lock, ignoring all the clues strewn around the cell. 

“Woah Rob!” 

He ignored Marvin, examining the lock. “Always a fail-safe.” He bent over the lock, getting up-close and personal. He pressed a series of random numbers. It flashed red. He grinned. A challenge. 

A few seconds later the buttons flashed green and the door gave a click. He pushed it open.

“Hello.”

“D̷a̷m̷n̴.̴ ̴T̵h̴a̸t̶ ̵w̸a̸s̷ ̵f̸a̴s̵t̵.̶” He glared at Wilford. “Y̷o̴u̶’̷r̷e̵ ̷t̴o̴a̷s̴t̴ ̵n̸e̵x̶t̷ ̵t̶i̴m̵e̸.̴”

“Actually, I didn’t even do anything.”

Eyebrows raised, he looked at Robbie. “Y̷o̴u̷ ̷h̶a̸c̵k̴e̷d̵ ̵t̴h̴e̴ ̵l̸o̴c̷k̸?̸ ̵I̵’̴m̷ ̶p̶r̶o̴u̷d̸ ̶o̶f̷ ̶y̶o̴u̵.̴”

He shrugged. “Always a fail-safe. May I?”

There was a normal, old-fashioned key-lock.

“Looks like we’ll have to find-”

“Found it.”

Yan held the key by the brightly coloured ring. 

“How?”

“It was in a magnet maze in the first room.”

JJ grabbed the key and unlocked the door. 

Time: 03:27:16. 

The entire room just stared at them. 

Robbie turned to Bim. “That was fun. Could we do that again?”

Bim grinned. “Robbie, I will have Mad and the Googles  _ build _ you one.”

If anything the designers looked more scared than before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie stared at the maze of plywood, tarps, and machines and  _ grinned _ . 

Mad, the Googles, and Bing looked faintly amused. 

“Alright. Simple challenge. Get out at the other side. If you need us-”

Mad reached forwards and attached an almost watch-like device to Robbie’s wrist. 

“-press that and we’ll give you a hint. You have unlimited hints, but the more you use the less helpful they’ll be.”

Seemed legit. 

Robbie moved towards the entrance as Green and Red moved towards the control booth. 

“Ready?”

A nod. Blue allowed a thin-lipped smile to slide through at his enthusiasm for their creation. 

“Begin.”

 

\----------

 

They were in the control room watching Robbie. 

And when I say They I mean Everyone. Not just the builders, but Anti, Dark, Marvin, Jackie, Chase- you name it.

Robbie was already getting past the first room. 

|What did you put in there?|

“Accuracy training. Basically, one of those shoot-em-up arcade games, but one of the balloons holds the key. Jackie’s idea.”

The superhero responsible grinned at the recognition as Robbie blinked at the next room. 

Bing grinned. 

“̶I̷s̷ ̶t̶h̴a̵t̴ ̴a̷ ̷D̶D̴R̴ ̶m̸a̴c̸h̶i̵n̶e̷?̷”̶

“Yup. Do the song decently enough and the door opens.”

"̷S̴w̷e̷e̵t̶.̷"̷

It turns out that Robbie was really good at DDR. 

 

\------------

 

He blinked at the next room. 

The wall by the door was covered in levers and buttons, each a different colour.

On a little black table sat a piece of paper covered in pencil. 

Ooh. A Logic Puzzle. 

 

_ Hey Jackie. Good job getting here!  _

_ Host is berating me for not getting to the point. It’s kind of funny. That’s what I get for working with him on this I guess. Dark put him up to it. But that’s not the point!  _

_ Here goes: _

 

_ Myriad of colours,  _

_ One lets you move on.  _

_ The others have consequences, _

_ Feel free to think long.  _

 

_ Green is not go, but rather, it binds _

_ Purple and blue are twins in design.  _

_ Red and black: kind, but still not the way _

_ Chase is the key, that is all we will say.  _

 

_ Luck from: _

_ Host and Author _

_ PS: You’ll get it in no time, don’t think too hard. _

 

It was a very short letter. 

Alright. Green, red, and black were out. Purple and Blue were the same, and it said that only one would let him pass, so that wasn’t it. 

There was still Yellow, Orange, Pink, and Brown. 

Don’t think too hard… 

Chase was the key. 

Without hesitation he yanked the yellow lever and went through the door. 

 

\-----------

 

“Wait, how did he get that?”

“The poem said that Chase was the key. After the others were knocked out that left only Yellow, Pink, Orange, and Brown. He chose correctly.”

Chase blinked. “Wait, why yellow?”

“He said it was your favourite colour.”

A moment of silence. “I didn’t have a favourite colour, but I guess I do now.”

 

\-----------

 

About an hour later a very tired yet happy Robbie walked out of the exit. 

“Have fun?”

He nodded enthusiastically. 

Chase popped up next to Mad. “Want some dinner?”

This time a thumbs-up. 

They all headed back towards the house. 


End file.
